


Life from the gutter up

by meronicavars



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crime, M/M, excessive references to bonnie & clyde, mentions of benron, surprisingly no mention of aaross idk if i should pat myself on the back for that lmfao, teeny tiny vague mention to robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meronicavars/pseuds/meronicavars
Summary: “You know, a few years ago I’d be trippin’ over meself into a job for a fit bloke, but I’m not so daft anymore.”“You think I’m fit?” Is what Mackenzie says, dark eyes lighting up, coaster excitedly slapping the bartop.
Relationships: Mackenzie Boyd/Aaron Dingle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Life from the gutter up

**Author's Note:**

> look at me first one to write mackaaron i deserve an award or something.
> 
> the first part is like RIGHT after aaron plays them, and then everything else is like last week and the sometime in the future.
> 
> thanks to drea as always. and thanks to ryan who i asked for scottish things mack can say and then i didn't use anything he said. i'm sure one day i'll write something where mack says "wankstain" and "some cunt".
> 
> "Life from the gutter up" is poem by david otis dedicated to clyde barrow.

Mackenzie won't leave him alone. If Aaron didn't know any better, he'd reckon he's keen, but he knows Mackenzie's invested in whatever he's got going on with Charity. So, sitting at the bar with Aaron just makes Mackenzie look like a mug. Aaron supposes he doesn't mind it as much as long as he gets a nice cut of cash in the end, but it does make him seem… desperate.

“You really can’t just take no for an answer, can ya?” Aaron says and takes a sip of the beer Mackenzie bought him because it means Aaron’s got the upper hand now.

“Maybe I want to be friends,” Mackenzie says, almost coquettishly, as he plays idly with a coaster trying to draw attention to his fingers. Aaron gives him the satisfaction for a moment, watching Mackenzie flip the coaster between his lithe fingers, before scoffing.

“You know, a few years ago I’d be trippin’ over meself into a job for a fit bloke, but I’m not so daft anymore.”

“You think I’m fit?” Is what Mackenzie says, dark eyes lighting up, coaster excitedly slapping the bartop. 

Aaron gives him a look that he hopes is indifference, but judging by the smug grin he's met with, the look came across more like _you know you're fit_.

"Mackenzie," Aaron starts, which has the man to his right interjecting,

"Mack. No one but Moira calls me Mackenzie."

He looks somewhat bitter and Aaron takes that moment to get out of the situation, finishing his beer, and leaving the stool. "Well, Mack," he says, securing his mask around his ears and letting his words muffle. "Ta for the pint. I'll just…"

He trails off and leaves, pointedly not looking back at Mack.

* * *

Mack not knowing Aaron didn't actually crush the stolen parts is an endless source of amusement for him. He had, of course, considered crushing them at first. It would've been satisfying to watch, a way to work out built up frustration without having to get violent. But the taste of knowing he played him is sweet on his tongue, and certainly worth it with the cash the parts turned into, even without Cain's cut.

He's thinking about it when Mack drives up in a shiny red car Aaron is sure isn't the one he's seen him driving around the village. By the time Mack's parked and gotten out of the car, Aaron has sat down on the threshold of the portacabin door with a brew in his hands and a scowl between his brows.

"Fancy a ride?" Mack asks, twirling the keys in his fingers.

"In a nicked motor?" Aaron says. "I'll pass, thanks."

He's relieved he's the only one at work today, unsure of how to explain Mack's presence away believably and without the man himself offering up his own embarrassing excuse. Not that he cares what Paul and Vinny think, _obviously_ . But he knows Vinny will gossip to Liv, who'll gossip to his mum, who'll tell him he _oughta stay away from the likes of him_ just as she's said before. And Aaron isn't stupid; he'd stay away from Mack if he could, but he keeps bloody showing up and that isn't Aaron's flaming fault.

"Thought you might want to scrap it, sell the parts," Mack says, that grin too wide, too delighted.

"So, you weren't really offering a ride," Aaron says. "No Bonnie and Clyde, then?"

"Well, that depends," his eyebrows raise, his smile softens, but his eyes remain excited, mischievous. "Who's Bonnie and who's Clyde?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" It's a statement. Final. Aaron picks himself up, pouring the rest of his tea out on the ground as he sees Mack take the message and head back to the car. "Stay away from me, yeah?"

"Call me if you change your mind."

"I deleted your number," Aaron calls over his shoulder as he turns into the portacabin and heads to his desk. 

A moment later he hears an engine rumble and then Mack is gone.

* * *

He didn't delete his number. In fact, Aaron had promptly changed the contact name from _Mackenzie_ to _Mack_ after leaving him in the pub. Since then, he spends a lot of time staring at the blank text chain, thumb hovering over the keyboard, teeth digging into his bottom lip hard until realizing his lips are so dry he'll probably draw blood. So he puts his phone away and doesn't think about it or _him_ and goes back to work, or burning tea, or worrying about Liv. 

It's a bloody good distraction though. Letting Mack wind him up makes him forget for just a little bit, wanting to slap him takes him over, but more than that… he's _tempted_. He shouldn't be. He knows he shouldn't be, knows he's been here before with blokes twice as clever as Mack who could properly pull his strings. But Aaron is older now, smarter now, and he's been in this situation with blokes worse than Mack. Violent, angry, reckless. Mack doesn't entirely hit any of those nails on the head. Of course he's angry, but he doesn't let it control him. Of course he's reckless, but he's too smart to be shaken.

Aaron played him easy and Mack took it in his stride. And isn't that just… refreshing? But he feels caught between getting better and excitement. Ben properly calls him out on his bullshit. Bullshit Aaron's always known he falls into, pulls on, puts up as a barrier so people won't get too close. Ben told him he's toxic and he is, but he's here giving him another chance and this should be refreshing too. It is. Of _course_ , it is. And it feels more relaxed that Ben's put a line in the sand. Just friends, nothing more. If they push it, both of them will probably end up too battered. And Ben doesn't want to be a sounding board for his issues, and Aaron doesn't want him to be. Aaron doesn't even really know what he wants.

So, he's caught. Not exactly between Ben and Mack, though he supposes they both represent the things that are pulling him every which way. Things that are both enticing and seductive but for different reasons. And he's never been one to have his cake and eat it too, always admired Robert for it even though he didn't admit it, but that doesn't mean he can't start. He wonders if he takes what he wants if it'll help him loosen up, stop being this angry, volatile child Ben makes him out to be and that when he looks in the mirror he knows he is. 

He can't stop thinking about it. _Hedonism_. Ben leaves him at the table to go to the bog, and Aaron just keeps thinking about it. They've been sitting and drinking in the Woolpack and the whole time Mack has been sitting at the bar, chancing looks over, and Aaron hasn't given him the satisfaction of meeting his eyes. Instead, he's been drinking, listening to Ben talk, enjoying his company, not trying to force anything, just trying to chill out. But Mack has kept looking over, smirking, trying to get Aaron's attention, not knowing he's had it the entire time but Aaron just won't let on.

Ben gets up and walks to the back and Mack takes his chance. Properly taking Aaron's attention, Aaron letting him have it, he drops down in Ben's seat to make a point. The point being that Mack takes what he wants and Aaron can too.

"Didn't he dump you?" Mack asks, forcing Aaron to lock their gazes, and this time Aaron won't back down, will let Mack be the one to falter first.

"We were never properly together," Aaron says. "Still aren't."

"Then nothing's stopping you."

"From what?"

"Coming with me."

"Where?"

"Wherever you want."

Aaron laughs at that. What a line? A stupid, typical, all too delicious line that Aaron wants to draw out of Mack's mouth and bet on. "What are you really asking for here, Mack?" Aaron leans forward, forearms resting on the table, and Mack is pulled closer as well. Magnets, north and south, nearly colliding, _attracted_. "A puppet? I already cut the strings."

Mack smiles.

Aaron raises an eyebrow. "A partner in crime?"

Mack smiles wider.

Aaron lowers his voice. "A quick fuck?"

Mack stops smiling, but it's not because it isn't what he wants, Aaron can tell. It's that Aaron's actually said the words and he lets them hang there. It's less than what Mack wants, he's sure of it because Aaron can feel himself wanting more too. 

They watch each other, Aaron holding the cards, Mack ready to bite, both knowing if they weren't in the middle of the pub they'd be on each other. And this is the only reason Aaron's playing his game right now, he's off the hook, anywhere else alone and Mack would win. The game is Aaron's now and he feels loose, relaxed, fucking euphoric that he knows he can take and keep as well as Mack can.

"You're in my seat." And the spell breaks.

Ben is back, looking between the two of them and knowing exactly what he's looking at. 

"Shame it didn't work out between you," Mack says, sliding out of Ben's chair, keeping his eyes on Ben's face. "I was really rooting for you two kids to get together."

* * *

"Were you serious about the Bonnie and Clyde thing?"

"What thing?"

"Maybe you weren't interested in that moment, but is that what you're into? Going on the run? Robbing banks all the way?"

"I told you I'm not a fan of prison."

"Only Clyde went to prison properly. And he broke out. With help from Bonnie."

"Your point?"

"Having a partner does wonders."

"What about Charity?"

"She was gonna grass me up, I'd say me and her are quits."

"The family might not be on good terms with her right now, but she is still a Dingle. _You_ grassed her up, and Noah took the fall. Why exactly should I trust you?"

"Kim got Noah off, didn't she? I'd say we're all even."

"Then go back to Charity. Leave me out of it."

"Bonnie and Clyde trusted each other. I can't trust Charity anymore."

"I can't trust you."

"And I can't trust you."

"Then what's your point?"

"We start over. I've got word on another job. We split 50/50, no repercussions."

"And what do you want me to do, stand on the side of the road in a red wig?"

"I don't think red hair would suit you."

"Ah, but you forgot sommat."

"What?"

"Bonnie and Clyde were ambushed and shot to death in their car. Bye, Mack."

* * *

Aaron feels stupid getting into this, but he made his choice, he's going to have to deal with it. 50/50 split, Mack said. No repercussions. Aaron will text him when to drop off the gear at the scrapyard and they'll both be happy and flush in the end.

Aaron's alone at the scrapyard, alone in the portacabin, staring at the message he sent twenty minutes earlier telling Mack the time is now. The text chain is no longer blank. It's message after message of times and places, logistics and plans, and suggestive texts from Mack that Aaron has left on read. And Aaron does _not_ do sexting, and he certainly does not do sexting with _Mack_ . Not that any of Mack's texts have particularly crossed that line. They're meant to be enticing, but mostly they just make Aaron roll his eyes and _move on_.

He hears tires on the drive and stuffs his mobile into his pocket, jumping up, and heading out of the portacabin. It's late, dark, the yard only lit up by the headlights on the truck Mack's pulled in. The engine turns off and Aaron's bathed in inky blackness again, he squints his eyes enough to see Mack's shadowy figure climb down from the driver's seat.

"Put it back in idle so we can see, why don't ya?" Aaron yells, shocked by how loud his voice is against the darkness. 

"Why don't _you_ get some lights," Mack says, but he's already back in the cab, turning the key in the ignition. "It's your business."

Aaron heads over and leans against the side of the truck, watches as Mack hops back down, slams the door, and stuffs his hands in his pocket. "Maybe I should," Aaron replies, and Mack tilts forward on the balls of his feet.

"Agreeing with me?" And Aaron wants to wipe the cat that got the cream look off his face, unsure if he wants to slap it off or kiss it off, dreads that he knows which would be easier.

"Well, if we're doing this," Mack looks bloody proud, but Aaron just forges on, "I'll be spending a lot of nights up here, won't I?"

"Need company?"

"Don't push it," Aaron says, and turns so Mack can't see him smile. "Come on, gonna store the gear behind the portacabin 'til I can shift it."

"How long will that be?" The crunch of Mack's feet on the gravel following him around the back of the truck are quick.

"Couple days, give or take." Aaron turns and Mack stops in his tracks, keys ready. "You can be patient, can't ya?"

"I've waited this long, haven't I?" 

"Pestering me the entire time."

Mack just laughs and unlocks the boot, and says, "After you." letting Aaron hop up and start lifting out boxes.

It doesn't take long to get the boxes moved. There aren't many of them, but they are heavy —bloody printers of all things— and Aaron and Mack are panting slightly by the time the last box is set down. There's sweat on Mack's brow and he's grinning at him and Aaron still feels stupid, but his heart pumping so hard he can't help but smile back. A small smile, but it's still there, Mack still sees it.

"You wanna grab a beer?" Mack says. "I bet you've got cans in the portacabin."

"I've gotta get home," Aaron says, and doesn't stop Mack when he slides closer to him against the wall of the portacabin. "It's late."

"Liv's not alone," Mack says. "Vinny's there, isn't he?"

"So?" Aaron says, and Mack is even closer now, eyes dark and on him like searchlights. 

"So…" Mack says, but he doesn't follow it up. He lets the word linger between them and Aaron lets his eyes fall from the glimmer in his eyes, to the line of his nose, to the stubble above his lips, and then to his lips, smiling, waiting. 

Aaron swallows.

And then he throws caution to the wind. He pulls Mack in by his jacket, meets his lips in a sigh and Mack kisses back. Kisses like he means it, forcefully, like he's dying for it, and Aaron knows he isn't much less desperate. It's been a while, a _long_ while where he hardly let himself fantasize, and now it's all flooding him. Mack bites his bottom lip and Aaron feels it in his dick, groans, and slides his hands under Mack's jacket, his flannel, around to his back where he pulls at his shirt and digs his fingers into his ribs. Mack has one hand on his neck, fingers tensing, thumb against his jaw, and his other hand is in his back jean pocket. He pulls Aaron closer by his arse and they're suddenly groin to groin, hard against each other. 

Aaron is too excited, panting against Mack's lips, pulling away and pressing his hands to Mack's chest. "I have to go," he rasps between them as Mack tries to steal another kiss.

"Don't go," Mack whispers against Aaron's jaw, but Aaron pulls his hand from his pocket and steps away.

"I have to go," he says, already heading towards his car. "I'll text you when the gear's flogged."

"Aaron!" Mack follows him. "Come on!"

But Aaron's already in his car and pulling away, leaving Mack standing there, looking thoroughly kissed, bathed in headlights.

By the time Aaron gets home, he's got a text.

_Miss me, Bonnie?_

Aaron smiles and deletes the text chain.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [@aarossbait](twitter.com/aarossbait).


End file.
